The Night of the Zeti
by Jun Yabriel
Summary: 6-part Halloween poem for this year. Haven't done poetry in a while, so here's a Halloween treat! Inspired by "Boss Battle - Night" for Sonic Unleashed, to be honest. Features Lost World's Deadly Six, as well as a few other notable characters - good and bad. :Rated M for safety: "Welcome to our Halloween Opera!"
1. Composer of Darkness

**Zor, Composer of Darkness and Gloom**

Welcome all, ghosts and souls!  
The bells shall sing—I, the one for they'll toll!  
The warlock, the wizard, the witch—they live!  
With this blue rose, their stories you'll live.

Swirl, dance, mar these souls!  
Wrapped in temptation, the end is their goal!  
One wave of my baton will send the curtains flying!  
This phantasmagoria will leave you dying…

Bats, black wind, what this?—a spy!  
Clever woman, but this is where you fly!  
Not scared, not trembling, not coaxed by doom?  
Aren't you the clever girl—this room's your tomb.

Ladies and gentlemen, avert not thine eyes!  
For this spy shall serve as a gorgeous reprise!  
Tighter, tighter, snap her in half!  
Is it to your liking…my dear epitaph?

Such beauty—so dark and gloomy!  
Such ghostly psalms, so sad, so rheumy!  
Alas, our Night! It all begins now!  
Our "Night of the Zeti"—if I'm so allowed!


	2. Master of Illusions

**Elder Zik, Master of Illusions and Manipulation**

No, dear child, you need no reprieve.  
It is I whom you've been deceived.  
This game of chess is all you see.  
Nothing more was used by me.

Smoke and mirrors, what basic tools!  
I need no haze or pools to bend rules!  
I have my mind, far superior in strength.  
I outfoxed you in half an hour's length!

So focused you were, I lend my praise.  
So oblivious you were to the hell I've raised!  
Ghosts scare you, unnerve you, boy?  
Well, your brain's been mine—with it to toy!

Phantom songs of wailing banshees!  
Tempters from the Nether-realms, they do a good tease!  
Your eyes—they buck, without much pause.  
It seems your soul will fit in their maws.

My only competition, that young fox was.  
So much for losing…in a way because  
His mind, so young and quick to adhere…  
Could not see that his end was near.


	3. Eater of Soma

**Zomom, Eater of Soma and Blood**

Fee, fi, fo, fum!  
I smell the blood of a sugarplum!  
Be she live or be she dead—  
I'll grind her bones to make my bread!

She was pretty, pink like a rose!  
Tasted so sweet, but screamed so…gross!  
Her begs matched her screams, scraping my ears!  
I had to shut her up—with my pearly veneers!

My bread came out hard, impossible to munch…  
So I did one better: Her head went **CRUNCH!  
**Pat, pat, my napkin! _Pa-tooey_—that bone!  
Who said that bread could fill me alone?

An eating contest—truest guts and glory!  
My contender is another hedgehog—let's not get gory!  
Spicy and tangy, slopped with sauce—  
Mmm! So yummy, so tasty—I lost!

I wanted that bite, which called him "winner"  
Though not fair and square, we'll had our dinner.  
A belch, then a fib, then a tinge of green…  
And now he knows why his "girlfriend's" unseen!


	4. Instrument of Anarchy

**Zazz, Instrument of Anarchy and Discord**

Rah rah rah—better rock 'n' roll!  
I can feel my fingers losin' all control!  
Skid marks, bass bangs, and trebles soar—  
My concerts are never a bore!

Yeah, main man, go an' shred your ax,  
No way I'm just gonna letcha relax!  
Pwing—Maowowow! Riff it, yeah!  
Let your fingers bleed—woo hoo, yeah!

The sounds and the blood—then, money grows  
Like a momma's lullaby from deep below!  
Choirs shriek, conductors bleat  
Basses sink, and sopranos weep!

My concert goes unmatched yet again!  
That wannabe didn't know where to begin!  
Rockets go blazin', bullets' go ragin'  
Bombs losin' their time, as I finish this rhyme!

All I need to do is curl my tongue—  
You can consider your neck's been already wrung!  
Ax in hand, the world gets destroyed!  
Now, all what's left of it is Zeena's void…_Hiss!_


	5. Enchantress of Vanity

**Zeena, Enchantress of Vanity and Terror**

Roses be not the most beautiful;  
They be the most…dutiful.  
They weather the tests of time in love  
By the dozens by turtledoves.

In orange and pink, gilded and not,  
Speckled or blue, to a most curious lot.  
But red is my favorite, for reasons unclear.  
All I know is a passionate blear.

My beauty, though beastly, astonishes men.  
It may hold women to the same trend.  
The way of the vanity is fickle, indeed.  
I must test this man, wait and see.

So shy, so bashful, hopelessly red!  
It's cute, it's sweet—like every hair on his head!  
Pluck, pluck, pluck—skin, skin, skin…  
As long as you're comfortable with the skin you're in.

Or not in…so what? He _is_ still red…  
Red, like bleeding, like skinless—like dead.  
My beauty overtook you, fraction-of-a-man.  
It also tore you…Remember me, if you can.


	6. Maestro of Dominion

**Zavok, Maestro of Dominion and Finales**

The time has come to close this night!  
We hope we left you in your worst fright!  
"Oh no, dear Maestro, it cannot end yet!"  
I'll answer your wish with a finale you'll not forget…

Come one, come all—universal evildoers!  
We have popcorn, hors d'oeuvres (you can keep the skewers)!  
Another eating contest, another chess game?  
Time Eater and Metal have bested you in name!

My dear Zeena, you've a Mother Wisp?  
Ooh, such darkness—be not fooled by her lisp!  
Iblis, of fire, and his ice prince, too?  
You've come bearing gifts…How good of you.

Zazz needs his solo filled with pizazz,  
Pops of fire and fizzling razz!  
Zor simply can't keep a blue rose,  
But a garden?—He must be tingling down to his toes!

As for the "Faker"…lend him my crown.  
I'd like to see what he thinks of this town.  
He glares, so softly, with thoughts anew.  
Until next Hallows' Eve, we bid you ado.


End file.
